Jay's New Life
by boomletstudios
Summary: ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my friends this is a re upload of Jay's new life book. I will be uploading the same chapters, they with just be edited... Editing credited to Loki God of Evil...I dont own ninjago

Intro/Memory loss

This story/book takes place after 'Day of the Departed'.

Since moving into Sensei Yang's temple, there had actually been very few threats to the ninja. There was the odd sighting of Pythor, who had been found to be teaming up with a few rogue nindroids and the few stragglers of serpentine who still wanted to cause trouble.

The ninja, as a whole, thought he was likely up to his old tricks again. Pythor had made it painfully obvious to Lloyd that he still had a deep seated grudge.

Somehow the Anacondrai known as Pythor, seemed offended or aggrieved by some slights that were likely nothing to do with the ninja, but more along the lines that he and his armies of serpentine had dared to go against them.

…

As it was, the ninja team was out on patrol, chasing a multitude of foes down back streets and alleyways. Technically it was a mission but this one seemed harder than the rest, this band of nindroids seemed harder to track down.

Their lack of recent training had left them complacent with their skills. So even though they were still classed as the best fighting team in Ninjago they were somehow being beaten.

"Kai watch out!" Cole yelled just before Kai was about to be ran through with a katana, it was thrust at his side but he sidestepped and avoided it completely.

"Thanks," Kai responded quickly while stabbing a nindroid cleanly through the chest. When he pulled the blade, the nindroid fell to the floor in a heap of wires and metal.

Jay and Nya had gone off together since being a couple, they were fighting as a pair. As usual the lightning master was doing his thing, his nunchucks flying around, hitting jaws and heads alike. He loved it, and he loved watching her too.

A few minutes was all it took and Nya was out of eye sight. Jay was still holding his own, fighting his best, but he was eventually cornered in an alley, no means of escape unless he planned on using airjitzu, but it seemed the buildings next to him were too high to attempt..

"7 on 1, good odds right? Hehe sounds fair," Jay said with a smirk even though he was apprehensive and full of fear, he didn't let it show. His mask covered his face and his sight was focused, his line of sight would be on who-ever struck first. He didn't wait though, he couldn't afford to and he charged at them whilst defending himself, his battle cry loud and forceful.

Mystery POV

I was heading back to the base because I'd just finished my solitary mission. I was an assassin, we worked alone.

Also, us assassin's, well…we're told to look out for good warriors or fighters whilst on our way to and from missions. We always need new blood in our fold, always need new recruits. It is after all, a deadly line of work.

That was exactly what I was doing though, I was keeping an eye out for any new blood. My position, well…I was hidden on the roof of a two story building, hidden behind a rusty and decrepit air conditioning vent, unseen by any and all.

About an hour had passed and there was still no luck, until I heard something kicking off. A large amount of noise disturbed me from my thoughts and I scurried stealthily to find the source of the racket.

I crouched low again and peered down the alley way, yet it was still too dark "Hey, since when do Nindroids have swords?" I mumbled quietly. It was a rhetorical question, I knew no one was going to answer me.

I heard someone yell, but I couldn't see them so I crept closer still.

The assassin in me, got excited and I rushed to the noise. As I'd expected, it had come from a nearby alleyway, literally one building away.

A swift and perfectly timed jump, followed by a roll had me in the right spot.

I slowly peered over the edge to see what was happening. All I could see was a man wearing a blue suit. It wasn't just any suit though, not like a business suit that those jumped up office douches wear.

I think it was some sort of assassin suit, but there was a doubt in my mind. I'd never seen a suit like his before, so brightly coloured.

The whole thing was odd, I saw no one else, just him fighting alone. Even though he was evidently fighting well, he was still taking on seven things that I was assuming to be the Nindroids that I'd heard of.

Yeah, okay…you could say he was a good fighter. Well, I watched till the end anyway, although the end wasn't that pretty.

An assassin always has to be prepared for the unknown and this man hadn't. He was losing focus. Typically as I was expecting, the man wasn't paying attention to what was behind him.

And a nindroid took full advantage. The blue guy, was what I would call 'blindsided.'

It was a painful lesson to watch and even more so to learn, one that I can say I'd suffered before.

So, yeah, he let the sides down, got complacent and the one Nindroid, well…it wacked him in the head pretty hard.

I winced in sympathy, the man fell with a cry of pain. I winced again when he face planted. It was a damned hard knock, it seemed pretty bad.

"I have to help him." I whispered to myself.

I cautiously looked around to make sure no witnesses were around. I held my breath and listened for voices, it was clear except for the nindroids who looked like they were ready to do something drastic.

I jumped down while taking out my two daggers and I began shredding the nindroids. My blades actually made short work of them, I was pleasantly surprised how easily the blades cut through their front panels and into their power source, rendering them immobile within a matter of seconds.

I looked around once more. 'None left, no witnesses, no trails.' The motto of a master assassin, forever burned into my mind.

My eyes settled onto the man in blue, he was lying on his front in an alley way surrounded by mounds of metal and wires. I ran to him and checked for signs of life. Yep, thankfully he was still breathing, but he didn't look too good.

Carefully I hauled him off the floor and readjusted my stance so I could get him over my shoulder. You'd be surprised how much practice is required for this simple manoeuvre, but it was always necessary.

Once secured onto my shoulder, I re-sheathed my blades and made my way up to the roof top. I looked around again, then went off to my base. Okay I know looking around might be annoying, but stealth is extremely important for an assassin. We are not meant to be seen, only when the time is right.

Kai's POV

We were shredding the Nindroids, left, right and centre. Well that's what I thought anyway. And to be fair, it was kinda fun after those few days after Chen had come to pay me and Nya a visit. After I had finished up making a scrap heap of spare parts from the nindroids I decided to run in the direction I saw Jay and Nya go. I kinda know that Jay had been cornered but I had faith in him. He was deceptively strong, sometimes cocky though but always lightning fast.

"Jay?" I called loudly, cautiously.

I went around the corner, he wasn't there and I had a bad feeling.

All I saw was Nindroid body parts, they were literally shredded, there was nothing left, just gouges down each nindroid. A high probability that these things wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Besides, Jay wouldn't just shred the robots and take off, he would at least tell one of us.

"Jay?" I heard someone from behind yell, I turned to the familiar sound of my sisters light tone.

"Nya? Jay's not here." I told her as I left the alley trying to get a rough idea of where he'd gone off to. Walking to the others who had converged nearby, I approached them, hoping that they had seen where he went, someone had to have seen him.

"Have you guys seen Jay?" I asked in frustration as I approached the guys.

"No, why?" Cole asked with his brows furrowed.

"Because we can't find him," I said with frown whilst looking at my sister.

"Kai, I'm sure he's back at the Bounty." Lloyd said with a sympathetic smile.

I didn't want to leave just yet, we hadn't even thoroughly checked the area. But Lloyd said so, he was adamant. It seemed he was beginning to take more control of all of us. So, typically as Lloyd ordered, we all left and headed towards the Bounty.

….

The journey was quick as usual, we used our summoned elemental dragons and when we got back on board we were greeted by Wu and his forgiving smile.

"Where's Jay?" Misako asked, slightly perplexed at not seeing the blue ninja in her midst.

"Uh, are you telling me he's not here?" I asked a little confused. I looked at Nya she had a fearful look on her face, likely the same feeling I had in my stomach. Dread and fear of the unknown, when you've lost something….or someone.

"No, why would he be here, wasn't he with you?" Wu asked, he stroked his beard and frowned.

"We couldn't find him so we thought that he came here!" Came my irate reply.

"Hmm, if Jay's not here then where could he be?" Cole asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe having a little tea party!" Nya said sarcastically, she stomped off to her room. I could tell she was worrying for him, it was plastered all over her face.

Why was everyone so calm about this? Jay wouldn't just up and leave without telling one of us. I lowered my head, resigned to the fact that no-one seemed to be overly concerned and went to my room.

When we had the Bounty upgraded, Wu decided to use some of the lower deck and we got rid of loads of unwanted crates. Well, anyway some wall panels later and we all got our own rooms.

I sighed and put my pj's on, then I plopped down onto my bed hoping that this was all a dream.

….

Jay's POV

I woke up dizzy in a weird bed in a strange bright room.

My head was throbbing, I reached up and felt bandaging of some sort. Opening my eyes fully, I saw a bright white cloth tent thing, maybe a marquee.

I slowly sat up and rubbed the back of my head as I looked around. There were more beds, like the one I was sitting on, with people lying in them.

It looked like a small hospital of some sort, because people had dressed wounds and were being tended to, just like in a hospital.

The end of my bed were some clothes, I looked at them but edged out of bed and proceeded to dress myself. A tan shirt and a pair of pants, they fit well.

I looked back up and saw a man walking towards me, approaching with an air of authority yet remarkably calm and collected. He had a weird robe thing on that was black and red, it had a hood.

I could see that this man also had two daggers at his side and plenty of hidden kunai. He had a deep red eye color and blond hair, and he also seemed pretty fit, the athletic type.

"Good morning sleepy head," He said, stopping at my bed and looking at me with concern in his eyes. I was confused.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked with a little fear, verging on confusion and anxiety.

"I'm Phoenix, I saw you fight those Nindroids. I must say you are a very brave fighter." He said, crossing his arms across his chest with a deep radiating smile that exuded pure warmth and charisma.

"Nin-what? When was this? What kind of name is Phoenix?" I asked with the same level of confusion as before.

"Phoenix is my assassin name, my real name is Rex." He frowned a little. "You don't remember fighting?" He asked me.

I shook my head at his questions. "Do you remember anything, your name?"

I could remember that, "My name is Jay Walker, and I don't remember…..any events," I replied and then panicked. Rex shifted weirdly, he seemed concerned with my answer.

"Oh, um this is kinda bad," He said quietly, but I heard him.

"What's bad?" I asked.

He took a deep breath in and sighed, "You, are suffering from memory loss," He said whilst pointing gently. "No worries though, you can start a new life if you want," He said with hopefulness and a hint of desperation.

Assassin? It sounded kinda cool so I nodded eagerly, I mean he's got cool weapons and his outfit…wow!

"Awesome!" He exclaimed, then he told me to follow him.

"I'm taking you to the leader, he'll be glad to hear about you," He said as we walked out of the tent. I nearly lost my breath at the sight.

We were in a dense forest, it was near a beautiful water fall. You could actually hear the water fall before you saw it but it was still so serene and peaceful.

It was amazing, tents and houses were set up everywhere. There was training equipment and even an arena for training and sparring. Up ahead, there were seven giant trees that seemed to surround the camp. They were far off in the distance, but I could tell that they would be huge up close.

"Why is he gonna be glad to see me?" I asked as I continued to walk with Rex, struggling to keep up with his eagerness to show me off.

"Because he loves it when we have new recruits, especially good fighters," He said as we reached a small tan colored tent.

"In we go," He said and held open the tent so I could walk in past him.

" Dean, the new recruit is here." Rex said in a serious but excited voice.

The man named Dean was looking towards a wall covered in what looked like plans.

"Thank you Rex," Dean said as he turned around. He was an old man, but also had an assassin robe, as well as a hefty amount of weaponry on his person.

"This is Jay," Rex said, finally introducing me. I stood there feeling awkward for a split second.

"Hello Jay, Rex has been rambling all day about you," Dean said with a small laugh.

"Hello sir," I said nervously, especially considering Rex's admissions of me.

"He is suffering from memory loss from the hit last night by a robot thing," Rex said.

"Mmhh, Nindroids!...Jay, would you like to be an assassin?" Dean asked me directly.

All eyes were on me. "Uh yes sir, I think it would be awesome for me," I responded.

"Great, then you will need a partner to work with," Dean said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rex shift nervously.

"Wait I thought assassins were solo, ya know, worked alone?" I asked confused.

"They are and they do, but partners are good to have and often hard to come by." Dean replied quickly.

We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes until Dean said something. "Rex," He said.

"Yes sir," He said nervously.

"Jay will be your partner," Rex' eyes widened at the news.

"Thank you sir," He said excitedly, he looked like he was struggling to contain his excitement.

"You're welcome, now please show Jay around the camp, rules, fighting times that sort of thing." Dean said as he turned back to the wall.

We walked out and I followed Rex. "What was that about?" I asked.

"What?"

"You seem very excited that I became your partner," I said.

He sighed," Oh that! Well, I haven't had a partner since I've been here, working alone mostly. I have been waiting for the perfect partner though," He said.

"I'm perfect?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yea, your fighting style is amazing," Rex told me truthfully. " Here, follow me." He grabbed my arm and ran to a wooden hut.

"Wow!"

"Amazing right? This is now mine and yours, this is our place, our sanctity." He said with a smile.

We went in and he told me which bed was mine, and the camp schedule. We had to get up at 4 in the morning to train, that was gonna be too early for me.

He handed me a wooden tub full of clothes, and 3 pairs of polished boots.

"This is for you, you were wearing it when I found you." He said as he handed me a weird blue suit. He seemed to be frowning again.

"But I don't remember wearing this!" I said as I placed it in the tub.

"It's alright, hopefully you'll get your memories back soon." He said while taking off his assassin robe.

He put it on his bed and turned his back to me. There was a weird thing burned into his back. So me being me I questioned him, "What's that?" I asked pointing to the burn mark.

"Oh this, this is a Phoenix, it's how I got my assassin name," He said as he put on a tan shirt.

"Will I get one?" I asked apprehensively, eyeing the mark with a level of caution.

"Well maybe not a Phoenix one! All of us here have different symbols, you'll get yours in time, besides…it's all about how you fight," He said while plopping down on his bed.

I did the same and stared at the roof of the wooden hut, adjusting to the mattress.

"Rex, what if when my memories come back, I decide not to be an assassin anymore?" I said while turning to him on the other side of the room. He rolled over and looked at me.

"Um, I don't know then!" Another frown dotted his features. "Come on, we need some sleep if you're gonna train tomorrow." He said as he blew out a lantern by his bed, I did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello... ...remember this is the edited version...credits to loki god of evil :D I dont own ninjago**

 **Jay's POV**

"Wake up buddy!" I heard someone shout. It woke me from my sleep and my disturbing dreams.

A male voice, it was vaguely familiar and quite close by. I opened my eyes, and slowly edged up onto my elbows, seeing my room-mate in all his fighting gear. "What t-time is it Rex?"

He looked at me and smiled excitedly. "Time to get up, 4am remember."

I rubbed my eyes again and sat up. Rex was all ready to go, he had his assassin robes on, including a hefty amount of leather cuffing, pauldrons, straps and tabi boots, as well as a long and very well made over coat with attached hood.

My clothes were pretty much what I was wearing yesterday, quick and easy. Sadly not as cool as his were though.

"Ugh," I said while I slipped on my tabi boots, tightening the straps on each before I stood and followed him out.

The first thing I noticed was how dark it was, the stars were still out. The sun hadn't even breached the horizon and it was still bitterly cold.

We walked past other huts, but barely anyone was up. The lamps were off and I couldn't hear any noises indicating otherwise.

We eventually stopped at one hut, and Rex walked in front of me, motioning me to wait. He knocked on the door. "Rose!" He called.

A shuffling could be heard on the other side of the wooden door and a few seconds later it creaked open.

"What do…" She paused and yawned, rubbing her hand through her hair. "…You want?" She said.

Jay looked up, seemingly more alert as he took in her overall dishevelled bed head appearance. She had long brown hair, that was now in dire need of a brush and purple-ish eyes which were astonishing to look at.

Rex still had a huge grin on his face. "This is Jay!" He said with too much excitement for the ungodly hour that it was.

"Hello Jay," She said while rubbing her eyes, she didn't seem all that enthusiastic, but I guessed she was still tired. I mean we did just wake her up.

"Hi," I responded quietly and stepped into the dimly lit doorway of her cabin.

"He needs a suit, and his color seems to be blue. Well, he favours blue" Rex winked at her.

'A suit, why did he say it like that, is it some special suit?' I thought but didn't say anything.

"Alright I'll start on it,yYou'll have to come in so I can take measurements and so on" She said with another yawn and opened the door wide.

Luckily she knew what she was doing and she was very thorough. Measurements here and there, different stances I had to pull, and again she took the measurements. It felt a little silly but I realised that this suit was going to need to be extremely versatile. Movement and flexibility would be a must as would a strong fabric meant to withstand tears and thrusts.

Rex just sat patiently and waited, he didn't sit on her bed, just stared at the things in her room, her pictures and newer clothing ideas for the assassins.

Finally she had all she needed and she bid us both farewell. All of the measurements had been written down and before we had even left her hut she had began grabbing all of her supplies and cutting the cloth.

"Come by later for training if you want," Rex said quietly as he walked away from her hut.

* * *

I followed him closely, training was gonna be horrible.

I couldn't fight, well I mean I don't remember being able to fight, what if I can't, will they train me?

We came to an open space, an area where there were already several people training, to the side of the small arena was an obstacle course.

"Well here we are," Rex said excitedly. He tossed me a stop watch which I raised an eyebrow at.

He went to the start of the obstacle course and got ready. He bent down on his knees like he was about to participate in a relay race or sprint. Well, it wasn't far from the truth.

"Time me," He said with a smile.

I shrugged, now that... I can do. "GO!" I yelled and pressed the button.

He took off in a flash, I kept my eye on him to watch how he moved around the obstacles. He went over the impossibly high net, under another net, climbed the eight foot wall with ease. Then dodged and dived some of the mannequins whilst getting in some good shots. He made it look easy….no pressure then!

"Done!" He yelled as he came to a fast stop at the finish line. I looked down at the watch and my jaw dropped.

"Uh three minutes, seventeen seconds," I replied somewhat shocked.

Rex on the other hand was bent over and trying to catch his breath, he had obviously overdone it.

"Woo, man that...is my best!" He said still panting. His hands were now at his knees. "Just give me a….second ha, woo!"

"Not as good as mine," Another man said as he approached Rex, obviously bragging.

Rex stood up and the man placed his hand on his shoulder. "Yeah yeah, so what if you hold the record of two minutes and thirty five." He responded with a smirk.

"What? Is that even possible?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes it is!" He replied, boasting again. "Let me guess, you must be Jay?" The man said with his eyebrows raised.

I nodded politely, well as politely as someone nods.

"I'm Alpha, or you can call me Jack, your choice." His voice seemed warm and genuine, like he was welcoming me into the fold.

"Nice to meet you Jack," I said as I shook his hand.

I noted that Jack seemed like a strong looking man, he was taller than Rex and likely used that to his advantage when climbing and scurrying under the nets or out on missions.

He was also a sight to look at, he had silvery eyes and short brown hair. He wore a white robed suit which had a grey stripe down the middle. Gotta say though, the whole look suited him well, it matched his eyes.

"You too Jay, now it's your turn," Jack said as he passed Rex the stop watch.

"Um, o-okay!" I said with a little fear verging on nervousness and a possibility of making myself feel and look useless.

I walked to the start line and got ready. I stared at the course ahead of me and my nerves made it look bigger than it was. It was looming and stretching far head of me.

'Two minutes thirty five, are you kidding me? That simply can't be done, it's not possible.' I thought to myself but I guess I didn't have enough time to think anymore on it.

"GO!" Rex yelled.

I took off in a flash, climbed the high net easily and then scurried under the next. After the eight foot wall was a small line of battle mannequins, I dodged everything thing that was thrown at me. And then took on the offensive as I picked up a throwing star from the table. I threw it rapidly at the moving targets, getting one just off centre and then I ran to the finish line, not expecting anything great.

"DONE!" I yelled as I got to the finish line. I nearly collapsed, but I caught myself.

"How...d-did...I...do?" I asked in between pants.

My hands were on my knees and my chest felt like it was on fire, Like I'd just run an obstacle course without warming up. I looked up to see Rex's and Jack's face full of shock.

I rubbed my forehead and stood up. "What?" I asked as I finally caught my breath.

"Two minutes and twenty seven!" Rex said excitedly. "I HAVE THE BEST PARTNER EVER!" He pat me on the back and knocked the breath right out of me again.

"Wow, just wow, you certainly have some speed!" Jack said as he put the stop watch up to show me my time, in case I didn't believe it.

He pocketed the watch, "Come, I think we have the perfect unused tattoo imprint for you!" He motioned me to follow him and I did. Rex walked by my side with the same look of giddy excitement.

* * *

We had walked a short distance and ended up outside a hut that looked like a blacksmith shop. There was a huge amount of heat coming from it, upon closer inspection, the heat was coming from the side.

'It would be pretty stupid to have fire inside a hut right, kindling and all that!'

I walked around the side of the hut with Rex and Jack and I saw a man stoking a very hot looking open fronted forge. There was an anvil at the side of that and a huge wooden barrel of what I assumed to be water, when I turned to my side and stood behind Rex I noticed a cooling rack displaying some rather impressive weaponry that he had no doubt just cooled, or maybe they had been repaired.

"Mat, where are the unused imprints?" Jack asked. The person he had just referred to as 'Mat' was in the process of forging daggers. He was specifically making them into Damascus steel. Well, that was what Rex whispered anyway.

"In the back," Mat said loudly. He continued concentrating on the daggers, hitting them with force and occasionally the odd gentle focused tap, he was pattern welding with his hammer and chisel, the whole thing looked amazingly intricate but I was fast becoming bored.

We followed Jack into the back of the blacksmith hut, where there were several tubs of unused tattoo things. I wasn't entirely sure what they were, from what I could remember tattoos were only skin deep, coloured or patterned and made by repeatedly sticking needles in the skin or Japanese tattoos where they were engraved into the skin.

Jack bent down and started to look through a metal bin. It took him a few minutes to find the one he was looking for. He finally found it and scooped it up before standing and walking across to me. He smiled when he stood in front of me and then he handed the imprint over, placing it firmly in my hand.

"This one is perfect for you." He said with a smile.

I looked back down at it, the imprint was shaped like a wolf head, but towards the neck it zigzagged down to a point. It sort of looked like a lightning bolt, kind of looked cool.

I frowned at it, mostly in confusion. "Thanks, but what do we do with it?" I asked.

Jack walked to the front of the hut and opened the door, we both followed him out.

"Take your shirt off," Jack ordered. He walked outside to use the same forge that Mat had just re stoked to heat it back up.

I watched as he put the imprint over the fire and I hesitated. Rex was there in an instant and seemed to feel my apprehension. His hand on my shoulder calming me down, it helped in a way, because even though I didn't know what was about to happen I was feeling a sense of dread at being branded.

I did as Jack ordered and removed my shirt. Rex brought me a wooden chair to sit on. "Sit on it backwards, we need to see your back." I did as I was ordered again and suddenly began to tense.

I felt a cold wet cloth against my back, that was quite a shock, but it was rubbed over one particular area, at a guess to maybe clean it…I don't know, but the longer it stayed there the colder I felt, it was numbing me!

"Your back needs to be clean before we use the imprint!" Rex said as he took the rag off.

I looked over at Jack with wide eyes. He was walking towards me with the imprint being red hot and glowing. My heart was pounding so fast.

'This is it….' I bit my bottom lip and saw as the red hot imprint made its way over to me from the forge.

"Okay, no point in beating around the bush. This will hurt a lot!" Jack said.

Ya know at least he was being honest, unlike those doctors that said it would be painless, or those nurses that said 'it's just a little scratch'.

I felt the heat come to my back and then I felt the intense burning pain that followed. As soon as the imprint made contact and as soon it was pressed onto me. Rex had to hold me still, Jack kept his knee on my back to stop me from wriggling so much. The last thing they wanted was more than one imprint on my back because I was thrashing around so much.

"AHHH" I gripped the back of the chair as hard as I could. The pain was so bad, unlike anything I had ever known. And the smell, the smell was horrific, the smell of my burning flesh, forever seared into my mind.

Eventually Jack took it off and Rex put a soothing ointment on my back before helping me with my top. My back was tingling in pain, stinging and throbbing in one large area, and although I couldn't see it yet, I knew where it was, it was just covering one part of my upper back, right over my right flank.

"Agh! T-That hurt," I managed to say once I had unclenched my jaw. I felt instant relief of pressure from my teeth….I swear they were this close to breaking.

At least I knew I could trust these guys, Jack hadn't been wrong in the slightest. It really had hurt and it still was, I couldn't even move my now injured side for the pain.

Jack seemed to know what I was thinking. "Sorry, but there is no way of treating the pain, it's a brand, an imprint, a burn. On the plus side, you'll get used to it, pain makes us all stronger in the end!" He replied. "If it doesn't kill you, that is!"

'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' I thought to myself.

I got off of the chair, and then followed Rex and Jack as we all left the confines of the blacksmith forge. We said goodbye to Mat as he carried on working as the bladesmith and blacksmith he was. When I looked back at him, I did wonder if he was a master assassin too like Rex and Jack were!

 **hope you all enjoyed...Much Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heys guys chap is up and edited...credits to Loki God of Evil for the editing :D**

Jay's POV

A few hours later and after a good meal I turned to my partner, "Where are we going?" I asked quietly. Loads of other people were sitting down to eat with us, I swear their eyes were burning into my head but I kept my gaze on Rex.

I was still feeling some throbbing pain in my back and I needed a distraction from it. Thinking positively; the pain was nowhere near as bad as it had been, it was wearing off, subsiding enough for me to be curious about other things….instead of just pain.

Rex finished the last of his soup, "To the training course. There, you'll learn to fight!" He picked up my bowl and his and took them to the pile of dishes. "Like me, like us. Well train you in the ways of a master assassin."

I smiled apprehensively, I couldn't believe that I was going to be training with Rex, I hadn't actually seen him train as yet but I'd seen others and they were pretty awesome to watch. An assassin, a warrior of death some of them worked alone other's in pairs, always ready for the unexpected, never leaving a trace.

"But you already said I was a good fighter, and brave!" I said with a hint of confusion as that snippet of information came back to the forefront on my mind.

"I might've said that, yes. In fact I'm fairly certain I did, but you need to learn stealth and you need to be light on your feet." He replied.

I nodded, "Okay, I sorta understand." Jack patted me on the back as he followed us both. My body tensed and I winced but I didn't yell.

* * *

We walked along the waterfall, over some stepping stones that were a little treacherous. Most of the visible rocks were covered in seaweed and algae making them slippery underfoot, lucky my tabi boots gave me a good grip until firmer ground was felt.

Once free of the misty waterfall, we passed several large creeks until we arrived at the training course. I just stared at it in awe, taking in the scenery, the weapons on display and the actual course itself. It was definitely impressive, unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

"Well here we are." Jack commented. "Rex, I have a mission that I need to prepare for, so you can train your new partner, if you're up to it?" Rex nodded enthusiastically and looked at me with an eagerness almost paralleled by a kid in a candy shop.

Jack waved at both of us and turned his back walking back the way we had just come.

Rex walked across to the weapons rack and picked up two wooden training daggers, he handed one to me. "Here, follow me."

He was to be my mentor, my trainer and my master, I had to trust him and I had to watch what he did, to maybe emulate his style of fighting as my own or maybe a style similar to his.

I followed him to a tight rope, this one was suspended off the ground but it wasn't too high, maybe six feet at a guess. Not high enough to warrant a safety net underneath.

'Great a tight rope.'

The only part of the circus act I hated most, and this was it. I had a horrid sneaking suspicion that I was gonna fall on my face.

He went on one side, and I went on the other, we climbed up and took our places.

"Alright, nice and slow," Rex said as he jumped on the rope effortlessly, he wasn't even trying to be cool yet he was the epitome.

'Like he literally just jumped on it, didn't put one foot on it and got his balance first….no, he just flat out jumped!'

"What! H-how did you do that without falling?" I questioned, still trying to steady my foot on the rope.

"I'm very well practised, plenty of training I guess. Some are naturals at this, others not so much. Don't worry you'll get the hang of it," He walked the rope over to me and reached his hand out, but I hesitated.

I pushed his hand away and balanced myself, one foot in front of the other and he backed away with his dagger poised.

"Concentrate!" Rex said.

I could see he was watching me closely and my general movements. I looked at my feet, and slowly started to walk. Out of nowhere, I had this weird motivation to try something new.

I looked up at Rex and jumped, I flipped over him, but landed on the rope where the sun doesn't shine.

" ** _AGHHHHH, DEAR GOD!_** " I yelled as I fell to the ground. I was in so much pain. I think I would have preferred falling on my face or maybe even on my back because all that I could feel now was gut twisting, soul destroying miserable, white hot, crappy pain centred right in the family jewels.

'Dear god, that….mmmph hurt.'

"Not bad," Rex said with a grin.

I glared at him and slowly got back to my feet. Somehow I had a fine sheen of sweat all over me and a tingling feeling that was attacking every sense. Adrenaline was helping to fight of the pain.

I climbed back up the ladder and got back on the rope. This time I took my wooden dagger and attacked, all that was on my mind was what I had been told to do, I had been told to focus on him not on the rope and I did.

Rex looked shocked, but didn't say a word.

We went back and forth and then I did the flip again. This time I landed it and knocked Rex off of the rope. I felt bad when he face planted but he wasn't expecting it and he shrugged it off.

"Ugh, well let's move on to another thing," Rex said as I jumped down and helped him up.

We trained all day, well until around seven pm when the sun went down and visibility became an issue. We were jumping from tree to tree when we heard a loud voice calling both of us. I felt like Tarzan, something about this felt familiar.

"REX!" I heard a voice call from below.

It was that Rose girl, she had something in her arms. I looked over at Rex, but he jumped down before me. I did the same without hurting myself.

"Yes Rose, you called!" Rex said cheekily as he walked over to her.

"I'm done with Jay's suit," She said as she handed the white suit to me. I smiled and so did Rex. The suit was white, but it had a royal blue stripe, straight down the middle.

"Thanks Rose, this looks awesome!"

"I hope it fits your expectations, Jay" She smiled in response to my excitement.

I nodded at her. "I'm sure it will." I marvelled at it and watched from the corner of my eye as she walked away.

"Come on Jay, I'm sure Mat has some things for you too," Rex said as he started back.

We walked back down to the huts, or where Rex believed the huts were located. Light and visibility was fast becoming an issue, considering we were having to backtrack through the dark woody wilderness. But he seemed to know this area well and it wasn't long until we had reached the outskirts of the clearing.

Some torches were lit which revealed a warming glow and the clearing where the main sleeping, feeding and bathing huts were located.

'Ah sanctuary, finally.'

"I'd knew you would come sooner or later," Mat said with a smirk.

He handed me a big bundle of stuff, wrapped in a beige sack cloth

I laid it down on the ground and unravelled it carefully. I undid the leather ties that bound the package together. It was like Christmas all over again but without the wrapping paper and tinsel!

To say I was shocked was an understatement, I was awestruck. There were two swords inside with a blue-ish tone on the handle. I removed one from its sheath and just stared at it. Mat was certainly a master swordsmith, these blades were amazing and sharp, and according to Rex, they were meant to be worn on my back, crossed over one another.

The more I looked, the more weapons I saw, there was one dagger with a leather sheath and ten throwing stars.

I looked up at Mat. "Th-thank you," I said picking up all of the weapons and placing them back in their wrappings.

"No problem," He replied, wiping his face of sweat. "It's just one of my many talents."

Rex and I walked back to our hut. It was only a few doors down, not too far. I set my stuff on my bed and stared at it. My uniform was laid out on my bed and the sack cloth containing the weapons, was placed next to it.

"Well what are you waiting for, put it on," Rex said with an eagerness that paralleled a school child at the monkey exhibit. I nodded and slipped it on, piece by piece but I got a little confused.

Being the good and patient partner he was, he helped me.

I followed his suit, literally. I placed my vest first, tunic and underwear, followed by trousers, long tunic and shorter over coat. The leather cuffs were placed by Rex and the straps too.

It was as if he was proud to be helping me dress, maybe because I was his partner too and he wanted to show me off. Anyway, I don't know, I'd never worn one of these suits before so I appreciated the sentiment and I guessed we were on a time scale.

I sat back down again and bound my trousers as directed. Apparently it was all part of the process of dressing. Rex told me that it stopped the clothing from flapping when we were sparring or even fighting. Kept us swift when we needed to be and I'm sure I heard him say more aerodynamic.

Finally, I placed all the weapons in their sheaths. "Wow this is really comfortable," I said.

"Yeah, but lets get back to training. We still train at night too. That's when we're at our strongest." Rex said as he walked out the door. I followed him in my new uniform, with new blades on show.

Over the next three weeks we trained. Sometimes I trained by myself because Rex was on a mission. I also trained with Jack, he introduced me to Ben, Ian, Rachael and loads of others. Of course, I already knew Mat and Rose, albeit briefly, although they were exceptional fighters too, they all were.

These people I called my friends, although I felt closer to Rex, he looked out for me. Watched over me and helped me when I failed, his tutelage made me feel like I could do it and I did, time and time again. We became inseparable over those few weeks, Rex was my closest friend, my ally.

Over those same weeks, my sleep was restless, I had these weird dreams about a black haired woman and seven other people. A sense of déjà vu, maybe a past life of some sort!

* * *

 **Meanwhile back on the Bounty**

 **Kai's diary**

It's been three weeks since Jay disappeared. Three weeks!

As you can imagine, it hasn't been so good around here. Cole has barely talked to any of us. He chooses to spend his time in deep thought or training alone and when we do spar he's too heavy handed.

Lloyd's the same way, guess those two can start a fight club being that one is as grumpy as hell and the other is solemn as that statue of a man in thought. Well, guess what guys? You didn't want to go back and look for him, you just thought he'd be back here and he wasn't!

'And breathe, calming thoughts….ommmmm.'

Zane is casual as always, but he's still expressing signs of depression or anxiety. If a Nindroid is capable of that function, I don't know. We never had enough time with Dr Julien to ask about the workings of his creation before he passed. I guess Zane could just be missing Jay, well, we all are!

Nya's taken it hardest, they were fighting together when he vanished. She's only come out of her room around once or twice since Jay's been gone. Grabbing comfort food and taking it back to her room to sit and eat in silence. I know Zane has been providing her with food and Cole has been trying to console her but it's not helping.

I've tried to talk to her, but she rarely answers her door and when she does, the conversation is so one sided, it's like talking to a brick wall.

Sometimes I've been in to see her and she's either asleep or sobbing and she turns away from me, as if to hide her emotions from me, from her own brother.

Today I tried to talk to her again, but she was distant. I left her some hot miso soup and a bread roll and persuaded her to eat before I left.

As I had walked away from her room I had chosen to stop at Jay's door. I opened it and took a breath in, the smell was him, his aftershave was on his cushions. Sadly a thin film of dust covered everything, it floated suspended in the air. His room was exactly as he left it, everything was still in the same place, although his nunchucks were the only things that made it back here. All that we had of his disappearance were these nunchucks and they were about as much help as a chocolate teapot. No clues, no evidence, no trails and NO JAY.

End of diary entry.

* * *

"Jay, where did you go?" I said quietly to myself as I sat on his bed. I looked over at his night stand and saw a drawer that had been left slightly open.

I opened it and saw a small red box, I gulped.

I picked it up and opened it. Tears pricking my eyes, it was a ring. I didn't tarnish it with my own fingers, this ring looked pristine. I tilted the box slightly and saw an engraving, it was small and delicate but I could still read it.

To Nya, my love and my soul.

I held back the tears and angrily put the box back. I left Jay's room and went back to Nya's, I needed to talk to her.

I opened her door and saw her sitting up on her bed, she was staring forlorn at a picture.

"Nya," I said gently, still holding back the tears.

She looked up at me with her puffy red eyes. I walked over to the bed and sat next to her. I could see the picture as clear as day, she was looking at a picture of Jay, a recent one.

She turned and hugged me, she was broken, at least metaphorically. Her tear soaked face slowly dampened my gi but it didn't matter anymore.

"Nya, we will find him I promise," She hugged me tighter in response, she doesn't speak very much now.

Hey guys, sorry for not updating on friday or yesterday I was busy, but here you go...hope you enjoyed...Much Love


	4. chapter 4

Huge credits to LokiGod of Evil for editing this for me! I don't own ninjago...

 **Jay's POV**

Today was my first mission, and I was gonna be tagging along with my partner in crime and master assassin, Rex.

I guess I was still nervous because we had to _kill_ the target. Sounds scary right? Nah, it's a good thing, believe me…we're killing bad people after all.

"Jay are you paying attention?"

I looked up at Dean, he was admonishing me for daydreaming again.

"Yes sir," I said with a small nod, my blush gave me away.

"Okay, well the plan today is for you two to remain at the fishing docks."

"The docks?" I queried with a frown.

Dean nodded his head slowly, "A man by the name of 'Pete Bilquis' is dealing in illegal trade, detrimental to what this fine land thrives on."

He checked his sheet for confirmation, making sure he had everything right before sending them off. "Your orders are simple; kill on sight, end him, despatch him, whatever."

My face dropped slightly, I mean it was still midday. The sun was still out and bright as ever.

"Remember Jay, Rex, no witnesses, no trails and no clues. Do you understand the mission prerogative?" Dean asked us.

"Yes sir," Rex and I said together, I was still aprehensive.

"Go! Report back at the rendezvous point. Good luck." Dean said with a smile.

We both nodded and ran out.

We ran through the trees and bushes to get to Ninjago docks, it could take a few hours, maybe we could hitch a lift there, unless Rex knew of any shortcuts.

* * *

 **Kai's POV**

After I finally got to talk to Nya, Lloyd and I decided to get everything off our minds. We were going fishing, well we were heading to the fishing docks.

"Lloyd," I said as we walked with our poles, he was carrying the bait.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that we'll ever find him?" I inquired.

He sighed," I uh, I don't know." He seemed really sad.

"Lloyd what's wrong?"

He stopped walking and turned to look at me. His face became stern and emotionless. "About one week ago I decided to go into Jay room."

"Why?" I asked quietly, not liking his sudden change of conversational direction.

He placed his bait box down, but didn't look at me.

"Because I needed a tool for something."

"Oh! Is that it?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I looked in his night stand hoping it was there, but I found a ring in there."

I had a feeling he may have seen it, so I had to explain or at least attempt to relieve some of the pent up frustration he was obviously feeling. "Yesterday I found the ring, he was gonna propose to Nya," I said sadly.

"I feel so bad for him," Lloyd finally said. He sighed and slumped his shoulders.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "We all do right? Imagine how she feels!"

"I miss him Kai, he should be with us. We should have gone back to look for him."

"Yeah I do too…and for what its worth I agree but what can we do?" I soothed.

"You think he'll ever come back?" Lloyd asked, he picked up his fishing pole and bait box.

I picked up the tackle box and my own pole. "I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

"Come on Lloyd, this day is for us. We need to refresh our senses because we've been stuck on that boar for weeks just going out of our heads with worry."

"And boredom?…" Lloyd offered.

"So, let's just focus on fishing, for today anyway." I replied as we approached the dock. "It'll help to regroup our thoughts."

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Jay and Rex were zooming from one rooftop to another. Jay was just as good as Rex, he learned faster on some things, almost like he was lightning on legs.

"Whoa, slow down there buster!" Rex said as they got to the dock.

They looked around, making sure no one had seen them, then they zoomed toward their target. Checking the picture they had been given against the man that they could see through the binoculars. They climbed down to ground level and hid behind a small boat in the boatyard that was in the processes of being repaired.

"Alright where's the money?" a gravelly voice asked.

"Here," A man replied as he tossed a briefcase to the other man.

"That's our guy…" Rex said quietly, he pointed discreetly at the balding man who had just received a black briefcase.

Jay nodded in agreement and waited for the signal.

Rex did a small countdown on his fingers and jumped out on three, Jay followed quickly.

Within a few seconds the two assassins had jumped out from behind an upturned boat. Surprising both men, who seemed startled at their sudden appearance, one had squeaked in shock. The other, seemed outraged at being spied on, he gave a look of disgust.

They didn't have long to stare at their attackers because both Jay and Rex were soon beginning their battle stances against the two conmen.

Rex used his daggers, swiping them through the air, making multiple slashing movements.

Jay used his dual swords, in quick slicing and parrying motions. Even though Jay didn't like the idea of killing, he had to do it anyway. He had been told to do it, it was their motto, what they stood for.

* * *

Kai and Lloyd had finally found a spot to fish. It was over the dock wall, so both dangled their legs over the large stone structure which made up the local harbor.

They cast their lines fully loaded with baited hooks, actually hoping to catch something that they could take back home.

Lloyd, after about five minutes was distracted by some noise, so he reeled his line in and placed it safely next to Kai before walking toward the noise.

Kai was so focused on getting a bite, he didn't even notice that he'd left. It was so relaxing out here, so serene. Although he wasn't a huge fan of the water, he was a huge fan of eating fish.

Lloyd had slowly walked towards the racket, when he peaked over a boat he saw four men fighting. None of them looked remotely familiar, although he could've sworn he saw a swathe of auburn hair in the midst.

Lloyd thought they were somewhat friendly, maybe sparring, but when he saw the blood he knew that he was wrong. He had to do something and fast.

After Rex and Jay were done fighting and taking down the two men, they looked around to find witnesses, lucky for them they saw Lloyd. Their blades were still armed, still dripping with blood.

"Uh oh," Lloyd said quietly, it may have come out as more of a squeak.

Both the assassins charged at the young man with their weapons raised in an offensive stance.

Lloyd was mostly able to dodge them, he scanned his direct vicinity and noticed a sword laying askew on the boat slipway. Likely one of the swords that one of the gang members had used before these two assassins had so ruthlessly taken them down.

"Bring it!" Lloyd said with a smirk.

He couldn't see the assassin's faces because of their hoods, their faces, almost completely obscured. Not a bad things perse, after all the ninja did exactly the same thing, but these two were not dressed like ninja. He could see no identifiable traits, making the potential tracking of them completely impossible.

They battled back and forth, well Rex and Lloyd did.

Jay waited for an opening, he noticed that Lloyd's fighting skills were like his own. He was fast too, similar movements and sword strikes…He shrugged it off though.

* * *

"Hey Lloyd catch anything yet?" Kai said looking around for his friend, he frowned when he realised Lloyd wasn't even there. He placed his second caught fish in the keep net and reeled his line up and out of water.

"Lloyd?" Kai said as he put his pole down.

"KAI, HELPP!" He heard a nearby yell.

Kai took off in the direction of the desperate voice.

Rex had managed to get Lloyd to the ground, and he began to close in on him with Jay at his side.

Lloyd's face was full of fear as he stared at the cloaked figures.

Jay had raised his sword and got ready to kill, to strike that final parting slice, to end it all.

Kai came charging in, he picked up a sword that Lloyd had likely dropped and he utilised his own spinning manouver to get infront of Rex. He took his moment, a split second decision and he pushed the blade straight through Rex's lower stomach.

"AHHHHHH!" Rex screamed in agony. He dropped his own daggers and collapsed to his knees.

Jay looked over at his partner. He saw the sword being retracted from his friends stomach and he felt bile rising in his own throat at the pain etched on Rex's face.

"REX!" Jay yelled as he sheathed his bloody swords, running to his partners aid.

Lloyd, scampered away and ran to Kai. Both had backed off considerably from the new warriors, ones they had never seen before. But Kai was frozen, he wasn't frozen because of what he just did, but of the voice he heard.

Lloyd pulled him back further and tried to get his focus back on track.

"Rex! Buddy come on you're gonna okay, trust me," Jay said.

"J-Jay," Rex mumbled through his pain soaked haze.

He lowered Jay's hood." Jay am I-I gonna be ok?" He said, genuinely concerned of his own mortality at the hands of another who had bested him in battle.

"Yes, you will," Jay said with tears coming to his eyes, His hands remained firm on the bleeding wound on Rex's stomach.

The two ninja gave a loud gasp when they saw Jay.

"Jay?" Kai said loudly.

Jay glared at him, he got up and drew one of his swords. It was apparent to Kai that for some strange reason Jay didn't recognise them, either of them.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Jay yelled as he charged at Kai and Lloyd.

Lloyd had taken off, running like his life depended on it leaving Kai to deal with the insane bloodlust version of Jay.

Kai slowly backed up, looking around for Lloyd, for his backup.

Jay took his opportunity and knocked him to the ground, thrusting his sword into Kai's thigh. He yelped as Jay had expected, but that was just to slow him down. He wanted this to be as painful as possible, considering how ruthless the assault on Rex had been by those same hands.

"AHHH!" Kai yelled.

Jay was gonna go for another hit, but he heard Rex call for him. Jay sheathed his sword and ran back to Rex as he put his hood up.

Lloyd ran back to help Kai, seeing that the danger had passed. It was a tough call, either go get help from the Bounty that was nearby or stay and fight unarmed against 2 men with numerous sharpened blades.

"Grrr. Thanks for the help Lloyd," Kai said with sarcasm. Lloyd had picked him up and ran away with Kai limping every other step.

"Here Rex," Jay said as he tightened Rex's straps around his wound to stop blood flow.

Not only was Rex's black and red suit blood stained, but Jay's white suit with the blue stripe was stained as well, it was almost inevitable in their line of work.

He threw Rex over his shoulder and ran after Lloyd and Kai, the only thing he wanted to see was where they lived. Then he could formulate a plan, of sorts, maybe infiltrate when they lay sleeping.

Jay followed them, but stayed out of sight. He saw them go aboard a big ship, but that's all he needed to see. He then headed back to his camp hoping that Rex was going to be ok.

"ROSE, IAN, JACK!" Jay yelled as he finally returned to the camp.

He got more attention than he needed though partially due to the sheer amount of blood on his person. Everyone looked at him, some attended the problem, but others ignored.

"Jay what's the rush?" Jack said as he ran out of his hut. He froze halfway when he saw the man on Jay's shoulder, but then started to query Jay again.

"What happened?" He asked as he saw his friend.

Jay handed Rex over to Jack, grateful that the burden was taken from his shoulders, allowing him to shrug out the all consuming ache.

They both ran to the medical tent in quick time and placed Rex on the nearest bed. Jay was out of breath, completely exhausted at carrying Rex for so long.

He removed Rex's top most layers of clothing. And watched as the staff dabbed at the wound.

"A...witness...did that...I tried to stop him...but he got away...I'm going after him," Jay said in between breaths.

"Wait what? Then I'm coming with you. If a random person did that to Rex, then they might be dangerous." Jack said.

"Me too," Rose said as she approached them. She also had a pink suit, but with a purple stripe. Ian, Rachael, and Ben were also tagging along. Ian had a tan suit with a green stripe. Ben had a black suit with a yellow stripe down. Rachael's suit was also black with a white stripe down the middle.

"Jay you're not in this alone. You and Rex are the best of friends and were gonna help you." Ian said with a smile.

"Will he be okay?" Jay asked finally, seeing Rex laying so helplessly.

"The nurse looked at him and nodded, she remained quiet.

"Then let's go," Jay said, taking one last look at his best friend


	5. Revenge

Hope you all enjoy this awesome chapter...Huge credits to Loki God of Evil for editing this for me and for taking time to do so...I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

Lloyd rushed on the Bounty and ran into the kitchen. He was covered in a variety of cuts and scrapes having run through shrubs and undergrowth with his burden, namely Kai.

Everyone except Nya was in there, Lloyd thought she was probably still in her room. The same place she had remained for a few weeks already.

"What happened?" Cole said as he jumped up, surprised to see such a bloody mess considering they were only supposed to be going fishing.

Lloyd put Kai on the table "Keep it elevated yeah?" He said clearly and Kai nodded.

"Err Hello?" Cole repeated with his hands held, palms up.

Lloyd ran to get Nya, choosing instead to holler rather than trekking to her room and wasting valuable time. "NYA!" He yelled as he stood at the entrance to the hallway.

Nya opened her door and looked down the hall. "What," She said in a grumpy tone.

"Your brother…" He said panting. "Kai's been stabbed, so maybe you wanna come and help?"

She didn't need to be told twice, she literally ran from her room and stood at Lloyd's side. Her eyes had widened at the sight of blood on Lloyd's hands and she followed him through to the kitchen.

Lloyd had turned back to Kai, coming to stand by his side as he lay on the table. The sight of blood was making Kai feel slightly faint.

"Oh my god Kai!" She squeaked in shock as she joined his side. She threw her arms around his shoulders and squeezed tightly. "Kai….how did this…..wh-what happened?"

Zane had come into the kitchen area with a medical kit, Nya stood up and helped him, she applied the pressure whilst Zane prepped the sterile wound care pack.

The blood flow had slowed, Kai's elevated leg and the fast thinking of Lloyd and his tourniquet had prevented a large amount of blood loss from occurring. It had all happened so fast that Lloyd barely had time to think, let alone explain what his eyes had just seen.

"Lloyd, please in your own time," Wu said, walking around, standing at his side. "What happened today?"

"T-these two men were attacking two gangs. They killed everyone, and I went to stop them. I would have been dead myself if it wasn't for Kai." Lloyd motioned to the red ninja.

Zane and Nya were using steri strips and dressing to bandage his thigh. The nindroid was mumbling something about being a lucky strike, any further to the right it would have cut through the femoral artery.

"He stabbed one of them in the stomach, then the other one raged and went after him. It was more retaliatory than anything." Lloyd finished and washed the dried blood off his hands at the nearest sink.

He was shaking slightly, adrenaline still surging through his young body.

"Assassin's, they were assassin's," Kai grunted as the bandage was wrapped and secured. He could just feel a stinging pain, a searing ache.

"Is there anything about them that you know," Cole asked. "Distinguishing marks ya know that sort of stuff?"

"No, they were partially obscured like we usually are," Lloyd mumbled.

"But, we did get one of their names…"

"Which was?" Cole was growing more impatient by the minute.

"Well, one of the names we heard was Rex and the other..." Lloyd paused, refusing to speak another word. He knew everyone would freak out if he said the other name.

"Other what?" Cole asked, his patience running thin and about to blow.

"N-never mind, but we did see one face," Lloyd said.

"Description please, anything?! Come on already Lloyd, we've got nothing?" Everyone could tell that Cole's patience bubble was about to pop.

"That's not important right now," Wu finally said. He was wise, he knew the mysterious man that stabbed Kai was Jay.

"NOT IMPORTANT!" Cole yelled. "Are you freaking kidding me? You saw his face and won't tell, that's like the epitome of important. It's kind of a necessity, a need to know kinda thing."

"Cole settle down, you're starting to sound like me." Kai's hand came to rest on Cole's own.

Cole harrumphed.

"I don't like that, there can only be one me," Kai said with a grin.

Cole stomped off to the deck, Lloyd followed just to make sure that he didn't take off.

* * *

Jay was fuelled with rage. Yes, he wanted revenge for what that red dressed man did. It was all he could think about.

The assassins, six of them, were stealthily traversing rooftops in Ninjago city. Their preferred method of travel suited them well, it kept them out of eyesight and allowed them a birds-eye view of the city streets. Jay cautiously looked around for the ship, but it was nowhere in sight.

"What are we gonna do when we find them?" Ben asked as they landed on another rooftop.

"Get revenge...For Rex," Jack said quickly, his tone sharp and calculating.

Everyone agreed and nodded.

"There!" Jay shouted as he pointed to the Bounty.

"Well this'll be fun," Rachael said with a sly grin.

They headed towards the ship, and after around ten minutes they arrived. They went to the back of the ship to get in a stealthy way.

* * *

"Lloyd, you're not telling us something. What is it?" Cole asked as he looked out towards the sea.

Lloyd looked at him, he didn't want to tell, but they would eventually find out. The six assassin's heard them so they went behind them and climbed up the ship.

"Uh, we-"

"Hello there my friends," Jack said.

"Wrong choice of words, they ain't any friends of ours." Rachel corrected quietly and held her blade aloft.

Cole and Lloyd spun around.

"Uh...Hi," Cole said as he back away, but he couldn't because of the railing.

The assassins closed in on them, but Cole and Lloyd had a good strategy.

"NINJAGO!" They both yelled and formed their respective spinjitzu tornados.

"Ahh! What the hell!" Ben yelled as he backed away.

Jay narrowed his eyes and drew both swords. He ignored the tornados like he knew what he was doing.

"Jay!" Jack yelled but was ignored.

Jay had walked over to the green tornado and confidently knocked the ninja down. Cole stopped and lunged at Jay, but thankfully he missed.

"WHAT IS ALL OF THAT RACKET!" Zane yelled as he and the others went out to the back deck.

"YOU!" Jay yelled as he pointed his sword at the limping Kai. Kai narrowed is eyes, trying to control his anger. Cole and Lloyd rushed to the other ninja's side. The ninja looked at the six men and the one with a blood stained suit. Cole started forward, but Kai stopped him.

"He wants me, and he's gonna get me," Kai said as he limped forward and getting in a boxing position. Jay sheathed his swords and charged at Kai. Kai lit his hands on fire and prepared for the fight.

"WHOA!" Rose shouted as she saw the flaming fists.

Jay dodged all of the flames and flipped over Kai. He drew a sword and got ready to hit, but then he froze. He just faltered all of his moves as the realisation came crashing down.

"What's wrong?" Jack yelled at him.

Then without a moment to think, Kai had spun around and smashed his fist into Jay's head.

The effect of which caused him to stumble which made Jay's hood fall off of his head. The reason for his faltering was because he instantly recognised the men and the woman from his dreams. Jay fell to his knees and grabbed his head in agony. Luckily avoiding a further blow from Kai.

"OWW!"

"JAY!" Jack said as he thrust his sword at Kai and attempted to tackle him.

The ninja were frozen except for Lloyd, he was helping Kai, all three were moving back. "JAY!" His brother's in arms yelled, along with Nya and Misako.

It was evident that Jay was very confused, he needed answers. "How do you know me?" Jay finally questioned as he got up with his head still throbbing. There was an awkward silence, but Cole finally broke it.

"Jay, don't you remember? It's me, Cole" He said it soothingly as he moved towards Jay.

Ben stepped forward and drew his daggers, Rachael did the same with her swords. She pointed her swords threateningly towards Cole.

Lloyd did the same but in protection of the master of earth. "Whoa, whoa," Cole said as he put his hands up in a surrender of sorts.

"Jay, you're a master of spinjitzu, the master of lightning, remember?" Lloyd said as he moved towards him, but was stopped by Rose and Jack.

Kai was finally free from Jack's grasp but was still hurt. "It's true Jay, you belong with us, here."

"No, you're lying. I don't know you." Jay said as he drew his swords.

From the back of the ninja crowd, Nya moved and started to approach Jay from his right side. He pointed a sword in her direction. "Who _are_ you?" He narrowed his gaze but felt a fleeting sense of attraction toward her.

"Jay it's me Nya," She said softly, it looked to Jay that she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"I don't know you, and I'm not who you think I am!" Jay yelled as he charged at Cole.

Everyone else moved to go after him, but they were stopped by the other five assassins.

"Hehe nice try," Jack said as he pushed back the ninja crowd. Jay hit Kai once and it knocked him out, then he went after Nya.

He took out a small rope and tackled her to the ground. He tightened it around her wrists, then threw her on his shoulder. Nya wouldn't stop trying to break free so he knocked her out without a second thought.

Jack did the same with a rather unsuspecting Cole. He too was placed over Jack's shoulders then all of them made their swift descent off the Bounty after having subdued the stragglers.

Kai eventually woke up and saw the sight of the almost wrecked TV room.

"NYA!" Kai yelled as he tried to go after Jay, but was stopped by a rebooting Zane.

"We will get them all back, even Jay, I promise you, Kai," Zane said.

"Okay then, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Kai said as he looked around himself.

"Likely event? It was a revenge attack, and I scanned Jay. It appears that he lost his memory somehow."

"Okay then, but what now?" Lloyd asked.

"We need to track them down," Kai said.

"Yes, but time is needed to do that," Zane said. "We need to regroup, work out a good plan and perhaps we should get back up, unless you have a better idea?"


	6. Answers

**Another great chapter edited by Loki God Of Evil :D...I hope you all enjoy, I don't own ninjago...**

 **Jay's POV**

I'm angry and confused. There just has to be something that I'm not being told.

We arrived at camp around 6 pm, it was getting dark again but it didn't matter in the slightest. We still had a task to do, and prisoners to question, maybe keep as a reward, pending answers from the red and green one.

Jack and I set our two prisoners against the nearest redwood trees. They were both cuffed with Vengestone, no chances were gonna be taken with these two.

I remember Jack mentioning something about this mineral stone. It was just before we got back, he said that it blocks their elemental powers. Quite handy if you ask me.

I started to walk towards my hut but then I saw Dean walking towards me. I also saw Rex walking slowly behind him. Gotta say, it was a relief to see him up and about and I smiled, but it faded away quickly. I paused, waiting for them to say something.

Rex was wearing a tan shirt and pants, along with some lumberjack boots. He seemed to be going for the casual civvy approach. I didn't blame him, our uniform was quite intricate and heavy, plus his was still largely covered in an unhealthly amount of crimson.,.like mine was, as I noted, looking down at myself. Urgh blood.

But there was something in the back of my mind. Something about these prisoners, something about me…

"What the hell are you not telling me?" I shouted as I grabbed the front of Rex's shirt.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" He asked.

My jaw clenched. I released my grip a little. "Don't play dumb! How do they know me?" I yelled while pointing to Cole and Nya, they were starting to wake.

I guessed that was my fault too, I was shouting.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rex yelled back.

My grip tightened, "I SWEAR TO GOD REX!" My knuckles were going white with the unrelenting grip.

"LOOK! All I know is that you lost your god damn memory…That's IT!" Rex said as he pulled away from me, straightening his attire.

"Let _us_ talk to him!" I span around at the unknown voice.

It was Cole. I frowned at him and loosened my grip on Rex's top.

"Ha, you're real funny," Jack said,

"Jay, Rex is telling he truth, he found you unconscious." I didn't know who to believe, I was so confused. I took off my assassin suit and threw it on the ground and revealed my tattoo on my back.

"Am I even one of you?" I yelled, then turned and swiftly ran off to my hut.

I knew that Cole and Nya were staring after me as I ran. I wasn't sure why though.

* * *

When Jay ran off, Jack picked his weapons and suit up and ran after him. Rex followed along with Rachael and Ben. We they got to the hut Jack slowly opened the door. Jay was sitting on his bed with blue suit in his hands. He was just staring at it.

"Jay," Jack said as he entered the hut.

"What?"

Jack sat on the bed, keeping a safe and respectable distance. "Listen, I'm telling the truth. We all are, Rex is telling the truth."

He sighed and half chuckled. "Well you know what, I don't know if I can believe anyone, because of my supposed memory loss,"

Jack set Jay's suit on the bed and gently placed his weapons, he stood and watched from the doorway.

"Come on Jay, we can solve this problem together," Rex said as he moved forward and offered Jay a hand.

He looked up at Rex, his expression was indifferent. He looked at the offered hand and took it gladly.

Rex cautiously pulled Jay up and passed the uniform back. "Come on Jay, we've got this."

"Ok," Jay said with a sigh. They walked out of the hut and went back to the prisoners. Dean was talking to them.

"Dean, let Jay talk," Jack said. Dean nodded and backed away.

"You said that you knew me, how? And what is this," Jay said as he unfolded the blue suit.

"I'm Cole, and Jay that's your ninja suit, **you** are a master of spinjitzu. **You** are the _master of lightning_. I'm the master of earth, I'm your best friend," Cole said sorrowfully.

"Okay," He shrugged loosely. "But you're wrong on the best friend part. Rex is my best friend," Jay said as he gestured to Rex.

"Okay," Cole said sorrowfully.

Nya saw his face drop at those words.

"And you," Jay said as he looked at Nya.

"I'm Nya, I'm the master of water and sister Kai. The guy you stabbed in the leg. And I'm..." Nya paused, she didn't know how he would reach if he told him the last thing.

"And?" Jay asked as he tilted his head.

"I'm your girlfriend," Nya said. Jay's faced turned a firey red, along with Nya's.

"Ooooooooohhhh," They heard everyone say except for Dean, he just smiled.

"Okay...well then." Jay said.

"Rose can you clean my suit, then put it in my hut?" Jay asked.

"Sure," Rose said.

"Jay I think you need some sleep," Rex said as he started to walk back to his hut. Jay moved Cole and Nya to his shared hut, so they wouldn't be eaten by any wild animals.

"Nice hut," Cole said as he was cuffed to a tree in the hut. Jay ignored him, and put a shirt on.

"Jay, have a good night sleep," Rex said as he lay in his bed and blew out his lantern.

"Night," Jay said as he did the same.

* * *

 **Jay's POV**

The next day I woke to screaming and yelling along with the faint smell of smoke.

"JAY, WAKE UP!" I heard Cole yell. I jumped out of my bed, and opened the door. I was speechless, almost a third of the camp was on fire.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as I ran back inside and took my shirt off, then put my neatly folded suit on. I looked at Nya and Cole.

"So, are we just gonna stay here?" Cole asked.

"Yes, sorry we can't let you leave," I said then ran out the door. I ran next to the edge of the fire, where many other's were at. They were trying to put the fire out, but the fire didn't want to go out.

"REX!" I yelled as I ran to my partner.

"JAY! It's about time," Rex said as he through a bucket of water at the fire.

"What happened?" I asked as I did the same.

"I don't know, but I think people are stuck in the hut's," Rex said. I looked around I saw most of the people that live in the camp, but somewhere missing. Dean, Ben, Rachael, Jack, Mat, and Ian some other people as well.

"DEANS IN THERE!" I yelled.

"WHAT! I swear I just saw him!" Rex yelled. I ran into the fire with panic.

"JAY!" I heard Rex yell at me.

I covered my eyes trying to block the smoke and flames from getting in my eyes, but it didn't work. I ran through trying to find any signs of life, but then I started to feel light headed.

I looked around then just ran in random direction. I nearly was crushed by falling limbs, but I managed to dodge all of them. Ahead of me, I saw Rex, I ran faster then I finally felt the relief of fresh air. I stumbled and fell I as got out of the fire.

"Jay are you crazy?" Rex asked as he helped me up.

"A little," I said with a grin.

"We need lots of water, or maybe someone that can just poof the fire away," Rex said," Did you see anyone?"

"No, but that doesn't mean someone's not in there," I said.

' _Someone that can poof the fire away?'_ I thought for a minute.

"That's it!" I shouted.

"What's it?" Rex asked. I didn't answer, I zoomed back to my hut and swung the door open.

"NYA!" I yelled as I ran to her.

"Yes Jay?" She said.

"You have the power of water right?" I asked.

"Yes," She said.

"Ok," I said as I unlocked her chains and helped her up. We started towards the door, but Cole said something.

"Hey, what about me?" He asked.

"Fine, I don't know what the power of earth will help with in a fire," I said as I unlocked his chains as well. Then we ran out of the door, we ran back to where Rex was.

"Jay, why are _they_ loose!" Rex said, pointing to the previously restrained captives.

"Don't worry they can help," I said as I looked to Nya."Uh, do your thing." Nya nodded then ran backwards, and then charged at the fire. He jumped up and formed a dragon.

"WHOA!" Rex and I yelled along with everyone else.

The dragon sprayed water over all of the fire, it stopped the fire completely. She then jumped down from her dragon, and it disappeared. We all started to walk into the burnt part of the forest, but then we all heard a loud crack. We looked next to us, there was a big tree and it was snapping in half.

It started to fall and we all ducked, we were waiting to be crushed, but it never happened.

"Ugh," Cole said with a grunt.

We looked up to see Cole holding the giant tree, he slowly set it down then looked at us.

"What?" He asked.

"You're like a fricking beast," Rex said, astonished at Cole's strength.

"Yup," Cole said.

We all continued into the forest, we found the missing people including Mat, Ian, and Rachael. They were alive and well, but Dean, Jack, and Ben were missing.

"There are no dead bodies anywhere, not a sign of them," Ian said as he approached me.

I spun around to face Cole and Nya.

"Fire, Kai he's the master of fire. Did he do this?" I asked with fury in my eyes.

"No, he would never do his. He would never put his sister in danger." Cole said as he gestured to Nya.

"Jay!" Rex shouted as he jogged over to me.

"Who-ever it was, it definitely wasn't that fire dude," Rex said as he showed me a big container that held a little oil in it, and a lighter.

I gritted my teeth, "Maybe the guys at the ship can help," I said as I turned to Cole and Nya.

"Maybe, but what are you gonna do here?" Cole asked.

"Mat, you're in charge here. Help clean up and rebuild the camp. Ian, Rachael, Rex, Rose, Cole, and Nya are coming with me," I said as we headed towards Ninjago City.


	7. Loss

**_Hello again friends...hope you enjoy...I dont own ninjago :D_**

As the ninja and assassins made their way to where Dagger was, nearly everyone wondered how Jay knew this Dagger guy. He certainly hadn't mentioned him before, everyone would've remembered if he had. The name alone wasn't exactly one they'd forget in a hurry.

"Jay are you sure you know where you're going?" Rex asked as they all followed Jay blindly.

"Yes, I'm very sure, now keep quiet," Jay whisper hissed as they began to approach a large intimidating warehouse. Not being one for obvious entrances, they couldn't go through the front doors for the element of surprise was theirs to keep. So, they had to take a different route.

Jay threw a rope up with grappling hook attached and it landed on the guttering roof with a slight clang. He tugged it first to check stability and then began climbing it. He paused when he got to the nearest window and he pushed it to check for ease of access. It was so easy it was child's play. He pushed it open without a squeak and climbed in effortlessly. Quietly, everyone followed suit behind him, following the leader as it were.

First thing they all noticed as a group, this warehouse was full of crates, and unfortunately for them...bad guys. Oddly there were also rooms to the side that looked to be made of solid stone and cell like in appearance. Vengestone if Jay had a guess, though he couldn't be sure without getting too close, and that was something he wasn't going to be doing anytime soon.

"There he is," Jay said under his voice. Pointing none too discretely to a man sitting in a purpose built throne.

"What's the plan?" Cole asked, leaning in to Jay's side.

"We just move in, there's no point in trying to go around," Jay said as he put his hood up. "They might be expecting that." He reasoned, hoping that Cole might buy it.

The other assassins did the same without being asked and the ninja followed too. Then Jay jumped down, he got a bunch of attention as he anticipated. Everyone else had no choice but to follow.

"Oh, hello there my friend," Dagger shouted as he stood up. He was a bulky man with dark brown hair, he wore casual clothes, and had pale eyes. Dagger's men moved in on them, but Rex and Jay didn't get caught. They both ran forwards towards the opposing man whose name should have rung alarm bells.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dagger said as Jay moved forward a bit more.

Jay looked back and saw Rex get tackled to the ground in a pained grunt. "Fine," he whispered in mock defeat as he threw his hood down.

"My oh my, Jay Walker. It's been a long time ey buddy?" Dagger said with a cruel laugh. Slowly but purposefully starting his approach towards Jay.

Like he hadn't been expecting this, Jay reactively drew a sword.

Dagger halted in his approach. "Oh please, does it look like I have a weapon?" He asked, his smile crude and insincere as he continued his advancement towards Jay.

"Give me back my friends," Jay said with an angry tone, standing his ground.

"Okay, okay." Dagger smiled, still retaining the threatening approach. "BRING OUT THE PRISONERS!" He yelled, smiling to himself as four guards came out with Dean, Jack, Lloyd, Ben, and Wu.

Jay noticed that they were all bruised, and had cuts all over them.

"DEAN!" Rex yelled.

"Let them go," Jay demanded, looking at them with concern on his angered face.

"Okay," Dagger said calmly, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. He nodded to his four guards and the captives were hastily released, limping to their companions as quickly as their injured bodies would allow.

"What do you want?" Jay asked. He knew Dagger would surely want something in return. Dagger wouldn't willingly give up such a thing without some payment first.

"You. I want you since you left me vulnerable all those years ago," Dagger said.

"Jay what is he talking about?" Nya asked, shocked and scared.

Jay looked over his shoulder which at that moment was a very bad decision.

Dagger grabbed the sword out of Jay's hand and impaled the erstwhile master of lightning upon the end of it, driving it in and through Jay's lower stomach.

He gave pained and unexpected yelp, hands instinctively rushing to control the vast amount of blood spilling forth as the plunged sword was pulled out. He grunted softly, falling to his knees as all his strength and resolve crumbed.

"JAY!"All of his friends yelled in unison.

Dagger had retracted the sword and dropped it on the ground. "Awww yes, revenge is sweet isn't it?," he said as he looked at Jay's companions." TAKE THEM ALL!"

"NO!" Jack yelled whilst Nya, Dean, and Rex ran to Jay's aid.

All the other ninja were quickly tackled and cuffed in Vengstone cuffs. Rose, Rachael, Ian, and Jack fought back.

"Jay are you okay?" Rex asked as he saw Jay's wound bleeding rapidly. Tears formed in his and Nya's eyes.

"Jay, please stay with me. Please," Nya pleaded as she grabbed his hand.

"Nya, tighten his straps arou-" Rex was interrupted by being tackled and cuffed.

"NO!" Dean yelled.

Nya and Dean picked Jay up, but were eventually cuffed as well, along with everyone else.

"Oh and I'll take Jay off of your hands for you," Dagger said with an evil smile.

Everyone was chained to separated poles in the middle of the warehouse that were in a circle, while Jay was chain onto Dagger's throne.

"Jay's bleeding too much, he's lost too much blood. He'll die if we don't do anything," She said to everyone nearby.

"Okay, I can see that, but were chained to these DAMN POLES!" Kai yelled in anger. Trying to avoid looking at the wet puddle Jay was currently sitting in, subconsciously knowing that it was blood and the puddle of it was ever increasing.

"Why can't you control your anger?" Jack asked a little annoyed at their predicament.

"Because my friend is bleeding to death, you think I am gonna be calm like you!?" Kai shouted.

"Stop! We need to help Jay before it's to late," Wu said.

"WELL THAT WON"T HAPPEN!" A voice yelled. They all turned their heads to see Dagger next to Jay. He unchained Jay and stood him up to face the others.

"This is the last that you will ever see of him!" Dagger yelled as he picked up his own sword.

"JAY! MOVE!" Nya, Rex, and Cole yelled in unison. Sadly Jay was too weak from blood loss, Dagger pushed Jay down on his hands and knees.

"GOODBYE!" Dagger yelled, then he trusted the sword into Jay's back and through his chest.

"AHHHHH!" Jay yelled in pain, blood seeped down the sword and onto the ground. Rex clutched his own chest as if he was in pain and feeling sympathy pains for Jay too.

"Rex, what's wrong?" Ian asked fearfully.

"I-UNN...Don't know!" He shouted.

Jay looked up at his friends, blood pouring out of his mouth when he tried to speak. He couldn't move anymore, he could barely hold this stance on his hands and knees, it was a pitiful way to die.

Dagger retracted the blade and sat on his throne. "YOU ALL CAN WATCH YOUR FRIEND DIE!" He shouted.

"AGGHHHHHHHH, MY BACK BURNSS!" Rex yelled.

Jay fell flat on his stomach and his breathing slowed.

"JAY HOLD IN THERE!" Kai yelled. he didn't know what else to do, how to help or make it right. There was no way he'd survive this, no way at all.

"WERE GONNA GET YOU DAGGER, I SWEAR!" Cole yelled.

Rex's eyes started to glow and his body outline did the same. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he majestically turned into a Phoenix, effortlessly breaking his chains in the process. The Phoenix disappeared and Rex stood up.

Guards tried to charge at him, but Rex managed to unlock the others chains for additional backup. This gave Rex and his assembled band of assassins and ninja the advantage so the guards were easily beaten. Annoyingly, more kept coming and that was to keep them from getting to Jay, a ploy, a tactic no less.

"Well, tougher than I thought." Dagger said as he got up to grab his dying captive, but was stopped when he looked at Jay.

Jay had managed to stand up, his eyes started to glow too, just as Rex's had. He started to shake a little, then he suddenly and remarkably morphed into a wolf with blue lightning bolts along the sides of his wolflike body. He growled at Dagger.

"Whoa there," Dagger said as he climbed back up on his throne. The others were still occupied by the guards that never seemed to give up.

Ian soon morphed into a black panther, Rachael into a white tiger, Rose into a bobcat, Ben into a lion, Jack into a husky, and Dean into a coyote. Dean already knew how to do this so it wasn't new to him. They all slaughtered the guards, and for Jay he ended Dagger once and for all.

"AW YEA!" Ben yelled as he and the others morphed back into them selves. Everyone gathered in a circle to make sure they were all accounted for.

Jay was still by Dagger's throne, but when he morphed back into a human he went limp and fell backwards onto his back.

"JAY!" Nya screamed as she ran to his side, along with everyone else.

"It's too late, he's lost too much blood," Wu said with a sad tone.

Jay grabbed Nya and Rex's hand for one last time before his vision went black, the last thing Jay saw was Nya's face,imprinted as if trying to remember everything about her.

There was no saving him, even if they took him to a hospital, it would be useless.

 ** _One week Later..._**

Jay's funeral was held in the park, next to Zane's remembrance statue.

Ben, Ian, Rose, Rachael, Mat, Rex, Jack and Dean wore their assassin suits as a mark of respect. The ninja wore theirs too.

Typically as most funerals go, Jay's parents were in tears along with Nya. And so many city folks had come along with the other elemental masters. Wu was the first to speak for Jay, he walked up towards the grave and looked at everyone seated and stood.

"Jay has always been a mystery, a goofy fellow, and like a son to me. He posses the power of lightning, and the power of a wolf. Yet he may be gone, he still will be with us always," Wu said as he turned to Jay laying in his coffin. He placed a lightning bolt necklace on his chest, then went back to his seat. Next it was Nya, Rex, and Jack. Nya was the first to go up to his coffin, followed by Rex and Jack. Nya placed Jay's ninja suit beside the coffin neatly, and place the ring he was gonna give her on it.

"I do," She said quietly, then she stood back for Rex and Jack. Rex placed Jay's assassin suit beside his ninja suit. He also placed a wooded wolf that he carved himself, then he stepped back for Jack. Jack placed Jay's swords on his suit, then stepped back. Rex place a hand on Nya's shoulder and looked at her, she looked back.

"Jay was a great man, he fought for good and fought for you," Rex said with a smile.

"Thanks," Nya said as she wiped tears from her face and looked back at the coffin. The ninja, assassins, Wu, and Misako then joined them up there to see Jay one last time. After about 15 minutes of people saying there goodbyes, Nya packed Jay's stuff up in a box and put it in a truck. They closed Jay's coffin and also loaded it into the truck. Nya, Kai, Lloyd, Rex, and Jack rode in the truck. Wu, Misako, the other ninja, and assassins took the Bounty to Garmadons old monastery.

 ** _Jay's POV_**

I saw a bright light, I sat up and I was in some weird stone temple. There were five thrones, and people sitting in them. One was wearing a tiger skin, bear skin, wolf skin, lion skin, and one was wearing a panther skin. "Where am I, w-who are you?" I asked

The one with the wolf skin said. "You are in the animal spirit world gateway, and I'm Reezee. Peace keeper and ruler of the animal spirit world."

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed...stay tuned for more.._** **.Big thanks to LokiGodOfEvil for editing thks chapter!**


End file.
